To be Happy
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: Terra has to go back home. This sucks, possible lemons and swearing. BBXT all the way. hint of RobXRae
1. leaving

Authors note: Hey guys, I just recently got a new idea. I may not be the first person to do the whole Terra goes back home because of an arranged marriage thing but I'm giving it a try. I don't own the Teen Titans. Please remember I am a college student so I may not update as much as you like.

XOXOXO, Mystery Girl.

**To be Happy**

I sat blankly looking at the letter in my hands. As soon as I saw the fancy script on the envelope I snatched it away from Cyborg before he got the chance to see what it was. I instantly ran to the roof to read the horror in peace. I'm sure Beast boy knew where I was but he knew I'd tell him when I was ready. I guess I should be ready now but I know him. I know that he'd freak the fuck out. How was I supposed to break this news to him? Why can't the universe just let us be together?

I heard the door shut and footsteps come closer. It wasn't Beast Boy. It was someone smaller. It was someone much lighter on their feet and daintier. The steps were slow so they couldn't be Starfires'. It wasn't a guy well possibly Robin since he was rather small and stealthy for a guy. The hand that rested on my shoulder was definitely a girl's. Raven.

"You've been up here for a while, Beast Boy's worried it was his fault so he didn't want to go. Star is cooking the weird Glork thing you both like. Cyborg and Robin still fear you a little after that training session we had earlier when you kicked their asses. So I came. Are you okay?" The violet-eyed half- demon asked.

"Yeah, Raven. Everything's fine."

"Terra, just because we aren't the best of friends all the time doesn't mean you have to lie. You're really upset with something, you can tell me." She sat down next to me. There was probably a foot in-between us while we sat on the ledge of roof with are feet dangling over the side. I wondered what it would be like to let myself fall and not pull up a rock to save me. No, I can't think like that. Those thoughts are dangerous.

"I got a letter from my parents today back in Markovia. They want me to come back home to celebrate my 18th birthday and to meet my future husband whom I will marry in about a month. I leave tomorrow afternoon." I finally admitted.

"That was the fancy letter?" She saw me nod so she continued. "You need to tell Beast Boy and others. You can get through this. There is a loop hole."

"If there is a way to get my brother back I'll be off the hook. The throne needs an heir. My twin brother, Brion, died a couple years ago in a war. That war left me to be the heir. I have to marry and rule the country." I could feel the tears coming.

"At least talk to Beast Boy and the others. We'll go with you. You need a bridal party still, right?"

This got me to bark out a short laugh. "Okay. I'll go down right now."

The two of us got up from the roof and walked down the stairs to get into the hallway where the bedrooms were. Raven walked with me until we reached his room. She gave me a quick hug before going into her own room. I looked up at the door and couldn't help but wonder if this was the last time I'd see his name plate. I finally knocked after standing there staring at the door.

"Go away." He called from the inside of the room.

"It's me. I gotta talk to you." I replied to him before just walking in.

"Terra, what did I do? Why were you hiding on the roof? Whatever I did I'm so sorry. Please I'll do anyth…" I had to cut him off with my lips. I pushed him back down onto the bed. If I have to marry someone else I at least wanted to make him my first. Would my parents hate me? Yeah, more than likely, they'd hate him too. I snaked my tongue into his mouth. His arms went around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I reached down to take of my shirts. As soon as it was off I went for my pants. Then his clothes had to come off. Before I knew it he flipped us over so he could be on top but as I reached up to bring his lips closer to mine he stopped us.

"Terra, as much as I love you and what we're doing I gotta know what's going on."

"Nothing, just make love to me. Please Gar, just take me." I was whimpering and I knew I was beginning to cry but I didn't care. I knew I wasn't ready but I love him. I don't want some other guy to get the joy of taking me.

"I know you don't want this. What happened to waiting for marriage?"

"That's the problem! I can't marry you. My parents sent me a letter telling me that I have to leave tomorrow afternoon so I could go back to Markovia. There I'll stay for my 18th birthday and I'll meet the guy I'm marrying in a month. I have to live there and rule the fucking country. I have to have sex with that guy and give him a lot of sons. Please, be my first. I don't want my first time to be like rape. Don't do that to me."

"Oh Terra, come here." He climbed off of me and held me close to his bare chest. I just wanted him to be with him forever. My stupid fucking parents were making that hard. "If we can't find a way out of this, I promise that a few nights before the wedding I will take you. I don't want to do this now though. I know you're not ready. I want to you be 100% willing not just because you need to. I love you. If you do have to marry someone else there is no way in hell I will let some other jackass take you."

"Okay. I'm holding you to that. Come one, we gotta get dressed to tell the others. Raven knows now. Will you tell them to meet us down there?"

He nodded and called the Titans. I pulled my clothes back onto my skinny body. My mom will have so much fun telling me how I'll never be able to have healthy children for my husband. Yeah, thanks mom. The others agreed to meet us down in the living room area place in about five minutes. B.B. and I got dressed and headed down there. I didn't bother wiping my eyes; I was just going to start crying again anyways. It didn't matter what I looked like in front of them.

We got down to the common room first. Once everyone was there, I started to talk.

"Hey y'all, who wants to go on a vacation to a country outside of Russia called Markovia?" At the sound of the word "Vacation" people perked up a bit. "Oh we'll be going to celebrate my 18th birthday next week."

"Sweet when do we leave? I gotta pack the t-ship." Cyborg said.

"Tomorrow, and you'll be there for a month." I tried to sound excited.

"Please, Terra, you said that we would be there for a month's time but you didn't include saying yourself." Starfire had to be the one to catch on about that little fact.

"I'm glad you asked. We'll also be there for a wedding. To be more specific it'll be my wedding." Still fake enthusiasm.

"Green bean finally popped the question? Way to go!" Cyborg looked super pumped about this.

"No, he didn't. That pretty fancy letter we got today was from my parents informing me about my arranged marriage next month. Yay!" I couldn't be excited anymore, I started to tear up. "So Robin, this is me quitting the Titans, effective next month."

"Withdrawal denied. Terra, we'll get you out of this. When they see how great you are and how big of an asset to the team you are, they'll let you stay with us but for now everyone pack up.

"We leave at noon." Terra told them. "I'm sleeping in Beast Boy's room Robin, and no you don't have a say in it."

We went to our own separate rooms to pack. I went into mine and packed the few possessions I owned. I put the butterfly clip aside to wear tomorrow. The heart shaped box was packed in-between two layers of clothing. I put in my jeans, my shorts, my shirts, and the skirt I owned. I packed the two pairs of shoes I had. I put the pictures in the bag. My stuff was packed. It wasn't much but it was all I needed. I had put my best clothes aside for tomorrow. They still weren't what my parents would like but it was the best I had. It was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, purple heels, and a white, loose tank top with my leather jacket and a bandeau bra to go with it. I would try for my parents. Once ready I went to Gar's room. There we slept together peacefully and warmly until ten in the morning. This of course annoyed Robin.


	2. arriving

Authors note: Hey guys, I just recently got a new idea. I may not be the first person to do the whole Terra goes back home because of an arranged marriage thing but I'm giving it a try. I don't own the Teen Titans. Please remember I am a college student so I may not update as much as you like.

XOXOXO, Mystery Girl.

**To be Happy**

Yeah sleeping until ten in the morning when we needed to leave in two hours without the T-ship being ready or any perishable food eaten, not the best idea. Robin was annoyed. Cyborg hated drinking all the milk himself and all the eggs. If the food was Tamarian, well it could survive a nuclear bombing. We got up, through our bags into the T-ship. Beast boy went down stairs to help eat while I got into the shower. I scrubbed my skin until it was raw. I got out and blew dry my hair so it would be full and slightly wavy. I looked in the mirror and tried to imagine the crown that would soon be on my head. UGHH! I just wanted to scream. I pulled on my lace underwear and the purple bandeau bra onto my thin body. I looked again; I was definitely going to be force fed by my mother's hand maids. I pulled the skinny jeans over my long, pale, smooth legs. I did that little dance thing that girls did to get tight-ish jeans over their butts and hips. I put the white top over my torso. I looked at my face and decided that my mom would prefer that I wear make-up since I'm a princess and all. I grabbed the foundation out of the medicine cabinet and smeared some on my face until the under- eye circles and imperfections were hidden. I put on a little blush to make my pale skin less one color. Some black mascara went onto my upper lashes. There was a little blue eyeliner surrounding my eyes. And to finish it off I put a little bit of pink lip gloss. I looked up and decided I looked good.

I slipped on my heels and walked down stairs to meet the others. With diamond earring studs in my ears and the butterfly clip in my hair I started to try and walk like a princess. As I walked in the hanger to meet the others I slipped my faded leather jacket on. The others had already made it to the hanger, luckily Starfire was dressed modestly, Cyborg was wearing the holo-thingys, Beast boy was also, Robin wasn't wearing a mask, and Raven wore pants. All in all this was pretty successful so far. Everyone was wearing normal clothing. This was surprising. Almost as surprising as when I walked in, everyone stared at me. I was walking in heels with my body held straight and tall. I was slouching, I wasn't burping. I was wearing make-up. Garfield met me and the bottom of the stairs to link arms with me.

"You look beautiful today, Princess Terra." He said to me. Cyborg and Robin just continued to stare. Raven closed his mouth for him and got into the T-ship. Cyborg just got in on his own accord as did Starfire. Robin followed because he feared Raven.

"Why thank you, Lord Garfield. You also look good." I smiled at him, trying to joke around with him but this was too sad. Thank god I was wearing waterproof make-up.

It had been decided that I would ride with Gar. We sat together and I waited patiently for him to go through his assignment when it came to traveling. Then we turned off our mics and just talked. Cyborg would press the button if he absolutely needed us.

"Gar, I wish it were you I would be marrying." I said.

"I know, and someday I will be."

"Markovia doesn't allow divorce." I told him.

"Terra, you aren't going to marry what's his face. You're going to be mine. I'm not going to let him be your husband."

"I hope you're right. Just remember what you promised. If we can't find a way out of this, three days before the wedding you're going to take my virginity."

"I will darling." He looked me in the eyes as he said this, and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Crap I didn't bring condoms."

"Markovia doesn't have them. And I wouldn't want you to use one anyways." I told him honestly.

"Terra, no, we can't do that." He looked worried.

"If I can't marry I at least want your baby." I held his hand. "I always planned on having your kids.

"If I do get you pregnant, don't tell me. He'll have you both. I can't live with that. He doesn't even deserve you, let alone the right to have sex with you."

We kissed again and promised that is what we'll do. We rode the rest of the way in semi-quiet we talked and kissed a little but we were mostly worried about what the future held for us. A few hours later Cyborg pressed the button so we turned the mics back on.

"Get ready for landing everybody."

"Gotcha Cy. Talk to you on the ground." I told him.

The plane landed with a jolt and I automatically knew where we were. We were in the back yard of the palace. The guards came running towards us.

"Halt! Put your weapons down guards." I barked orders at them.

"What gives you the right missy?" One of them asked.

"I am Princess Terra Markov. I order you to put your weapons down, take our bags into the palace and tell my parents I have returned." Once they looked at me they realized I spoke the truth. They bowed quickly and did as I told.

We followed them into the palace and to wear our rooms would be. I made sure Beast boy was in the room next to mine. I would show him the secret passage way later. I touched up my make-up and hair before going down to the throne room to greet my parents. I grabbed the others on my way down.

"Hello mother. Hello father." I spoke kindly and in a princess like manner as I walked into the throne room. The others followed behind me. "I came here as you requested."

"Terra, darling. I have missed you so." My mother got up to come hug me.

"I have missed you also mom." I hugged her back. I walked up to where my father rose to greet me. I bowed down in front of him. "Hello dad. I see you are faring well."

"Terra, stand up." He told me as he hugged me tight. "I am doing much better upon seeing you. I hope you traveled well."

"I did father. Would you care to meet my friends?" I asked politely. Both my parents nodded. I turned to the others and motioned for them to come up the stairs. Both of my parents sat down as they did when they greet commoners.

"Hello your excellence, my name is Richard Grayson." Robin approached them after he bowed politely. He kissed my mother's hand and shook my father's hand.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Grayson." My father told him with a smile. I was impressed, my dad never smiled. Robin was good with royals.

"My name is Starfire, I am from a different planet yet I am most pleased to meet you." Starfire curtsied gracefully in front of them.

"Dear, do you have royalty in your blood?" My mom, of course, could smell royalty from a mile away.

"Yes queen. I am a princess from the planet Tamaran."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Both my parents nodded in satisfaction knowing that I made friends with another princess.

"My name is Victor Stone. I am very honored to meet you both." Cyborg stepped forwarding.

"Would you be interested in a guard position?" My father asked after eyeing his stature.

"I would have to consider the offer your majesty." Cyborg bowed and stepped away to let Raven come up the stairs.

Raven looked dainty and beautiful as she walked up gracefully. Robin eyed her as she moved. It was love. "Hello it is so a pleasure to meet Terra's parents. My name is Rachel Roth." She bowed like a ballerina.

Lastly, Beast boy came forward. This could be bad. I was ready to intervene at any time.

"Hello, I am very pleased to meet you both. My name is Garfield Marc Logan. And I love your daughter. Please don't make her marry someone she doesn't know." He shook my father's hand and kissed my mother's. His words touched me and my mom but it doesn't matter. My father makes all the choices.

"If you love her then you will let her marry someone else. In fact, he is right here now. Send him in please." My dad gestured to the door as a tall figure came into view. I strolled down the steps to do my duty as a princess. I squeezed Gar's hand on my way down. "Please welcome, Gregor Anthony Wallace."

Gregor walked in. I could see his eyes on me. He liked what he saw apparently. He was tall, probably about 6'5" or so. He had green eyes and black hair. He had a lean muscular figure. He was beautiful but not for me. I loved Beast Boy. "It is wonderful to meet you. My name is Terra Jane Markov. I am to be wed to you." I bowed deeply and gave him my hand upon rising. He smiled. I knew I did well.

"It is I who is pleased to meet you, Terra. Please, would you come for a walk with me later tonight after dinner?" He asked nicely. This question wasn't to me but to my father. He nodded.

"Dinner will be in half an hour. I will see you all then. There are nice formal clothes available to anyone who needs it." My father rose and left the room.

I moved to follow my friends out. Beast boy was the only to stay behind but Gregor caught my wrist forcefully. "What the fuck is this shit? Don't touch me." I snarled at him quietly, I knew Beast boy saw what was happening.

"I will do what I please with you, princess. And don't speak those foul words again in my presence. I was just going to tell you that you are beautiful. There is no need to use cuss words." He gripped tighter before pushing me back and releasing. I fell since I was wearing heels. Luckily Gar was right near me and helped me up before bringing me to my room.


	3. dealing

Authors note: Hey guys, I just recently got a new idea. I may not be the first person to do the whole Terra goes back home because of an arranged marriage thing but I'm giving it a try. I don't own the Teen Titans. Please remember I am a college student so I may not update as much as you like.

XOXOXO, Mystery Girl.

**To be Happy**

It had been a couple of minutes since I had made it up to my bed room. Beast boy was always the gentleman when it came to me or really any girl for that matter. I just hoped I could still find a loop-hole out of this whole marriage thing. It sucked.

What sucked even more was how my parents kept my room exactly the same. There was the beautiful bed still made with the canopy around it. The golden dresser still sat in its corner. The closet still held my fancy dresses and shoes. I opened the closet doors to pick from the dresses I had. There was a pale pink, a purple, a black, and well any color you could think of. I chose the pale green one with my silver heels. It was appropriate for this occasion. I'm sure the others were faring well. I touched up my hair and exited through the secret passage way into Beast boy's room next door.

When I entered the room, he was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and looking into his bags and the closet for something decent to wear. She noticed that he chose tan dress pants that were lying on the bed waiting for him to put them on. He had a matching jacket to go with it. He just needed a dress shirt.

"I think you should wear the green one." I definitely scared the crap out of him when I said this. He turned towards me with shock written all over his face.

"How did you get in here?" He asked when he finally got his breath back.

"Secret passage way next to the dresser, I thought I'd let you know there was one." I answered simply while gesturing to the passage way I left open. Once closed it looked just like a wall.

"Oh, so can I use that?"

"How else will we be able to sneak around?" I asked. "I'm going to see if you can train to be a guard here or something or at his palace."

"Terra, we won't need to do that. You aren't going to marry that douche bag. I won't let it happen. Somehow we will figure this out."

I just nodded before I let him pull me into a hug. "I have to go. If I'm not in my room when his royal fuck head gets to my room to escort me, I'll be in a lot of trouble.

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner." He said as I started to go back to the passage way. "Oh and Terra, you look beautiful."

I blushed and walked back into my room right as I heard a knock on my bed room door. "Just a minute, please." I answered to the door as I looked in the mirror. I looked like a princess. My blue eyes glittered, I was dressed appropriately, and my hair was still brushed. This was a pretty successful day for my parents. Now if I can just get through dinner without smashing anything.

I walked to the door after slipping on my shoes. I opened it up to find Gregor.

"Gregor, I'm glad to see you didn't forget me." I spoke slowly and calmly.

"How could I forget you, princess? You look fantastic tonight." He looked me up and down with hungry eyes. I knew he would try something later. I'll have Beast Boy and Cyborg follow us later when we went for our walk. Not to self, excuse self to bathroom to text boys on the communicator. "Come let's go eat, I'm famished."

I nodded and walked down the hall to the stair way. I took a deep breath as I descended the stairs still arm in arm with Prince Fucktard. I sent a silent prayer asking to make sure I didn't smash anything or anyone tonight. If I wanted my way I had to give my parents what they wanted for a little while. We entered the room to see everyone else already seated. Starfire was wearing black, Raven was in red, Robin matched her, and Cyborg was wearing blue. I knew I matched Beast boy. This probably annoyed Gregor since he was wearing white. I bowed gracefully to my parents and sat on my father's left with Gregor at his right. Beast boy was right next to me. Instantly my hand went to his. He squeezed and I squeezed back. The dinner conversation went well. My father asked about the work of the Teen Titans. Gregor discussed wedding plans for me. My mother asked about where our chambers would be once we were married. They made dissensions while I sat right there. No one ever asked about what I wanted, no one cared either. After dinner Gregor and I started to walk to the gardens for our walk.

"Gregor, please excuse me for a moment, I need to use the ladies room." I said as politely as I could. I walked into the bathroom safely without any questions or issues. I quickly grabbed my communicator from its strap on my thigh. This was the only good thing about big dresses. "Terra to Beast Boy."

"Go ahead, T."

"Could you and Cyborg follow us while we go on a walk? I don't trust Prince Fuck head." I told him.

"Neither do we. We're already hiding in the bushes. We're way ahead of you. Cy and I saw how he was looking at you so we gotta protect you. See you out there." There was a click to end transmission.

I walked back out and linked arms with him again. I was playing the role perfectly. I knew that no one but the boys would be out in the gardens right now so I could act like me again. When we were far enough away I unlinked my arms and kicked off my shoes.

"Terra, darling, that is not very becoming." He tried to be nice about my behavior.

"I'm not around my parents; I don't feel the need to act like how they want me to be if they can't see it." I stated without glancing at him.

"Well, as my bride you must act appropriately."

"Well, buddy; I'm not your bride." I pointed out to him. He grabbed my arm to stop me from walking. It wasn't as forceful as before but it wasn't exactly gentle.

"I will tame you. You are going to be my bride. And you will learn to do as I say." He got right in my face as he said this.

"Let go of me. You have no right to touch me." I pulled away from him.

"In less than a month you shall be my bride. That gives me plenty of right. No one will care if I bruise you. It'll be your duty as a woman to learn from the bruises."

"My boyfriend will care. My friends will care." I hate this guy.

"Boyfriend, the short one that was matching you at dinner?" He started and he continued after I nodded at him. "Well, he'll have to end it with you. How long have you been with him?"

"A year." I answered him.

"I certainly hope that you are a still a virgin. No wife of mine will be a whore." He told me.

"I'm a virgin but you aren't getting it. I'm not marrying you. I don't want to." I told him, my eyes started to get tears in them.

"Look Terra, I'm sorry about this. I don't mean to be that forceful with you but it's just how I was raised to express my anger. My dad always hurt my mom. It's just what I know. I do want to do this marriage thing. You're gorgeous and a fantastic young girl. You are a bit too wild. Your parents want me to train you to act like a proper young woman. I like how you have a wild side. You're feisty and strong it's fantastic. I've heard of your powers, they sound impressive."

I wiped my eyes and lifted a boulder near us. He gasped in shock. I could tell he was impressed. "It's not that cool."

"Terra, how about I take you back up to your room now? I think it's been long enough for your parents to be happy. I hope we can at least be friends. I don't ask for you to love me." He told me as we stood up. He helped me balance to get my shoes back on. I wiped my eyes again to get the stray tears away from my face. We climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. He kissed my check goodnight and left.

I walked into my room and took of my dress. I grabbed a towel to take a bath; I desperately needed a bath after this depression. I climbed into the hot water and let myself soak for an hour or so. I finally climbed back out and got dressed. I heard the passage way creak open but I knew it was Gar. I was standing in my underwear and a long t-shirt when he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him.

"Gar, will you stay the night?" I asked. I felt him nod against my shoulder.

"That guy doesn't seem that much like a jerk now."

"I still don't trust him. The way he looked at me wasn't an act. He may not want to hurt me but he does want to have sex with me. I can tell."

"I can too, Terra. We'll figure this out. I promise."

He brought me to the bed and tucked us both in. He laid next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist as we slept.


	4. dancind

Authors note: Hey guys, I just recently got a new idea. I may not be the first person to do the whole Terra goes back home because of an arranged marriage thing but I'm giving it a try. I don't own the Teen Titans. Please remember I am a college student so I may not update as much as you like.

XOXOXO, Mystery Girl.

**To be Happy**

It's been a week. I've managed to survive in my house, with my parents, for a week. I've trained a little. I've ran around trying to please my family. I've had to hang out with my fiancé. We found that we would work as friends. We had some similar interests and values, but there's no love, well at least for me. Our families discussed our futures together and I had to sit in to listen but of course, I never got to voice my opinion.

At nights I ranted to Garfield or Raven. Raven sat there for me while I screamed and threw rocks. She would put her input every once in a while. But both of us knew that there was nothing that we could do. Our parents would have to decide if the wedding wasn't going to happen. Garfield was there for when I cried and ranted about everything through sobs. I talked to him about for what I should do about "us" if we can't be married. I told Gregor about what mine and Gar's plan was for if we couldn't get the wedding called off. He wasn't thrilled but he accepted it. He knows how I feel for him and where Gar is in my life.

And today, is my birthday. I turn 18 in about five hours from now. Gar got me a white gold locket with garnet gems encrusted in it, since I was a January baby. It was beautiful. My mother complimented it and asked where I got it from. When I told her it was from Garfield, she sneered in distaste and said it must be fake then.

"Mom, it's not fake. When are you going to learn that I love him? I don't want to marry Gregor. I want to marry Garfield. Why can't I marry him and rule the country with him? Why can't you hunt down my younger brother and make him do this shit? Why can't you and dad let me make my own choices?" I screamed at my mother while we were getting me ready for my special birthday dinner.

"Oh, honey, if it were up to me I'd let you marry him and rule the country with him. Your father wants you to marry a prince. Not someone else." My mom answered.

"But he's a hero. Who else could rule better than a hero?" I was desperate. I ran out of the room with some of my hair still in curlers. I went into the throne room to see my father. I had to plea my case to him. "Dad, we got to talk."

"Terra, you're hardly ready to be presented. Your hair is barely done, you're barefoot, and you don't have a dress on. Go get ready." He waved me away.

"No dad, we're talking now. I don't give a fuck about this shit. We need to talk." He looked at me. He knew my temper was taking control. He waved the servants away so we could talk in private. "I'm not marrying Gregor."

"Yes you are darling."

"No I'm not. I'm an adult, dad. I'm 18. That's old enough to make my own choices." I tried to appeal to him.

"I've stood by while you made your own choices. You ran away. You wanted adventure and I let you have it. Now, you must repay me by marrying Gregor."

"No. I love Garfield. Why can't I marry him instead?" I begged.

"He isn't royalty."

"Dad, mom wasn't royalty."

"How did you find out about that?" He seemed annoyed by this.

"I overheard some servants talking about this. The servants hate that you are making me marry someone I didn't like when you got to marry for love. Why can't I have the same?"

"If I back out now, Gregor's country could try to start a war."

"What if I fake my death? That way it'll be like you don't have a daughter and they can't punish you for my death."

"Terra, then no one will rule the country. We need you."

"At least consider this. Allow me to marry Garfield, and we'll rule Markovia. Please, dad."

"I'll consider it. I make no promises. I'll talk to the in-laws."

"Thank you." I left the room to go get ready for my dinner. I went back to my room, finished my hair, put on my make-up, and a red dress. The dress had an elegant slit going up the left thigh. Around the slit there were silver rhinestones. I wore silver earrings and a pearl necklace. I completed the look with black heels.

The entire village was invited to my birthday celebration. There would be lots of food and dancing. It was big, and extravagant, and everything I didn't want. I took a deep breath at the top of the grand stair case to lead me downstairs. I was to be announced and lead into the dance floor by my father who was to allow Gregor to cut in half way through the song. Then people could ask me to dance. I told Beast boy that I probably won't be able to dance with him but we'd have later for bed.

"And now announcing, Princess Terra Markov." One of the ushers announced to the room.

I breathed in and out again before breaking through the door and down the stairs. People stared at me. Everyone gasped and clapped as I slowly walked down the stairs. I saw Garfield staring at me with wonder. I locked eyes with him the entire way down. I reached the bottom of the stairs and linked arms with my dad as he lead me out onto the dance floor as the violins began to play.

"Terra, you look perfect." He whispered to me.

"Thank you, dad." He twirled me around the dance floor. Soon Gregor appeared to take me away. My dad politely let him take me after Gregor bowed to him.

"Terra, you look absolutely fantastic." He told me in a hushed tone.

"Thanks, you don't look that bad yourself." It's true. He didn't. He was wearing a black tux with a red pocket thingy. My parents made sure we matched. The song ended and we dance the next one too. The villagers got to dance with me for a little bit. Then it was over. It was well past one in the morning. I went upstairs and got undress. I knew Gar found his way in.

"Hi my love, I hope you know, I thought you looked beautiful tonight." He whispered to me in the dark as we laid there.

"Thank you. You and the others looked great tonight too. Robin finally removed his sunglasses so I thought that was successful. Starfire looks good in blue also. Raven's black dress was perfect. You looked good in green. Cyborg looked good also in the blue thing. I wish I got to dance with you though."

"I did too."

He kissed me. It was much like the other kisses I've had with him but something was different. There was something off.

"What's wrong?"

"In two weeks I have to watch you marry someone else."

"No, you won't. I'm figuring it out."

I kissed him. There was passion and fire in the kisses. I loved him. I needed him. He pressed my body against his. I felt a rush of passion swell in my body. He obviously did too. We kept trying to get closer and closer. Soon we broke away for air. I tugged off his shirt as he pulled my night gown over my head. All I was wearing was a pair of lace panties. He was just in his boxers. I pulled him close to me again. Oh Goddess did I need this boy. I reached down to grasp his length in my hand. He moaned against my mouth in desire. He touched my breast and held me close. I felt his erection throbbing in my hand as I continued to stroke him. He moved his hand down to dip down inside of me. I moaned in longing. I held him close to me as he pumped in and out of me. I soon felt a strange rush inside of me. I realized that I was having my first orgasm; it was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I kissed him on his neck and went down his body. I kissed and licked his abs to tease him. Then I pulled his boxers down to reveal his eight inches. I tentatively took it into my mouth. I heard him groan in satisfaction. He warned me soon that he was about to finish. I swallowed it. It tasted pretty bad but I think I'd have to get used to it.

"Terra, you are amazing." He breathed as he pulled me close to him where we fell asleep.

Authors note: I'm going to post a poll on my profile for how I should end this. You can also review it I guess. 


	5. hoping

Authors note: Hey guys, I just recently got a new idea. I may not be the first person to do the whole Terra goes back home because of an arranged marriage thing but I'm giving it a try. I don't own the Teen Titans. Please remember I am a college student so I may not update as much as you like.

XOXOXO, Mystery Girl.

P.S. I also need you guys to actually review and vote in the poll that I have on my profile. If you don't I'll be forced to have Terra and Gregor get married and have Trigon crash the party, and everyone dies.

**To be Happy**

What am I supposed to do?

That question seems to follow me no matter what I do. If I'm with the team practicing n hopes that I'll be able to return to Jump City with them, I think of what I should do. If I'm with my mom and crazy aunts and ladies in waiting picking out wedding patterns, I think about it. If I'm walking with Gregor, my brain practically screams it at me. It's only silent when I'm with Beast boy or arguing with my dad. With Beast Boy, my choice is clear, well it would be if I had a choice. Today Gregor was out with his brother and cousins. I had the entire day to my friends and the one I love. I was walking down the hall in sweat pants and a hoddie, Gar's hoddie. I was once again going do to the throne room to try to get daddy dearest to see my side and give me a choice besides just making me marrying faggle twat. I knew it was probably useless but I can't marry Prince Dumbass.

When I walked into the room, my parents were sitting up high while eating fruit. Break time. I stepped forward and cleared my throat. I bowed slightly when they acknowledged my presence. "Mother, father, I wish to speak to you."

"Terra, rise. We all know that you don't want to marry Gregor, but you have to. If Garfield was a prince then we could talk." My mother spoke.

"Let's review some facts. You've known Gregor for the same amount of time that you've known Gar. Gregor sits on his butt while Gar saves people. Wouldn't the hero be better for running and defending a country?"

"Terra, we don't need a hero when we have you. You will be the hero so Gregor does not need to be."

"But I love Garfield."

"I know you do, but it is your royal duty."

I ran out of the room with tears in my eyes. I went back to my room and hid there for a little bit before throwing all my things into a bag and leaving. I went through the passage way and saw him on the bed. I knew that he knew I was there. I sat down next to him.

"T, what's with the bags?" He asked me.

"I'm leaving." I answered simply.

"You can't."

"Don't worry I figured you can come too. We can spend the rest of our lives together somewhere else."

"Terra, you can't leave your family. They need you." He spoke softly.

"But I want you."

"I know."

I broke down. I hated the amount of crying I've been doing lately. I felt weak and stupid but here I was crying again. I guessed that Gar didn't care because he just continued to hold me as I sobbed into his shoulder. I only two weeks left since I knew my mom decided to push the wedding up a week. I had to be with Garfield not Gregor. I stopped crying after about ten minutes. He still held me though. I kissed his cheek lovingly and looked up at him.

"Kiss me." I whispered into the silence.

That he did. His lips entrapped mine and held me there with such passion that I swear things around me were catching on fire. I straddled his lap as I deepened the kiss. This pushed him back onto the bed and he wrapped his hands around my teeny waist as I continued to be closer to him. With me on top of him I moved my hands up and down his sides before I got brave enough to take off his shirt. It was soon on the floor. Then deciding things weren't fair this way I took up my top to add to our soon to be pile of clothing. I went back down to him and began to kiss his neck and made my way down his strong, toned chest and abs. I moved lower. I slide his shorts down his lean legs and kissed him up his legs. When I reached the bulge in his boxers I kissed it on top of the fabric. I realize I have done this before but that didn't mean I wasn't scared.

While I was thinking he flipped me over so he was on top of me. He took off my bra and my pants. This was the most he has seen of me. I don't know how to handle this. I instantly felt shy but when I moved to cover myself he stopped my hands.

"Terra, you're beautiful. I just want to see this before it's too late. I just want to remember this."

"You'll have plenty more opportunities to see me like this."

"Not if you marry him."

"His parents are coming for dinner tonight. I'm going to talk to them and see what I can do. Don't ruin this moment. I just want my thoughts to be of you."

He kissed me again and again just the way I had done to him. His tongue flicked across my breast making me gasp. He dipped lower and lower until he reached my panties. When he stopped I looked up questioningly. He silently asked for my permission and I nodded slowly. He slipped my panties down my thighs and kissed and licked my thighs. It was amazing. I just wanted to stay with him for the rest of my life. He gently probed my opening with his tongue. It was amazing. I gasped out in pleasure and surprise. He continued until I couldn't take it anymore. I had to beg him to stop.

He kissed his way back up to me and lay on top of me. I felt his erection press against me. I moaned against his lips. I cried out against his lips. This seemed to snap him back into reality.

"Terra, we should stop." He said out of breath.

"No, let's keep going." When I leaned up to capture his lips again, he pulled away.

"Sweetheart, I love you and I do want to do this with you but his parents are coming today and they could change their mind. So we should wait. Babe, I will take your virginity but not right now."

"Gar, I just want this. I'm so scared that we won't be able to."

"We will."

He got off me and held me close while we fell asleep.


	6. dining

Authors note: Hey guys, I just recently got a new idea. I may not be the first person to do the whole Terra goes back home because of an arranged marriage thing but I'm giving it a try. I don't own the Teen Titans. Please remember I am a college student so I may not update as much as you like.

XOXOXO, Mystery Girl.

P.S. I also need you guys to actually review and vote in the poll that I have on my profile. If you don't I'll be forced to have Terra and Gregor get married and have Trigon crash the party, and everyone dies.

**To be Happy**

Waking up from nap time with Garfield was great. I opened my eyes and remembered what had happened before we curled up for a nap. I was slightly embarrassed. I rolled over and looked at my beautiful boyfriend. He seemed to be so at peace and happy, like nothing was ever bad. I loved seeing him like this. Then my eyes caught sight of the clock. It was four in the evening. I bolted upright.

"Babe, wake up." I said while gently shaking him until he woke up. "It's four in the evening; I got to go get ready for hell."

"Okay, I'll see you later than."

I nodded as I slipped through the passage way back into my room. I scanned my room quickly and moved straight to my closet. I pulled open the heavy doors to look at my clothes. I found a cobalt blue dress rather quickly and laid it on my bed to wear later. I dug around until I found some matching heels to wear with it. I went into my bathroom to take a quick shower. As much as I would've loved to stand in there for hours, I knew I couldn't. I stepped out into the steamy room and pulled my towel around me. I quickly blow dried my hair and did my make- up. I knew I had to look good tonight if I wanted to even try to change Gregors' parents' minds. I went back into my room and saw that it was 4:20. His parents would be hear in ten minutes. I put on my pretty dress and struggled with the back. Luckily for me there was a knock at the door. Joy.

"Who is it?" I asked politely.

"Gregor. Darling may I come in?" he answered me.

Fuck. Well, at least he could zip me up. "Yeah sure."

I heard the door creak open and foot- steps enter the room. "Terra, do you need help."

"Um, yeah, a little. Could you just zip me please?"

He strolled over to me and zipped the dress up. His hands lingered on me though. I froze. His hands went up and down my sides and caressed me gently. He rested them on my waist and pulled me closer to him. He began to kiss my shoulders and my neck and my cheeks. I stood there frozen in shock and just let him do this. He tilted my chin up so he could kiss me easily. He kissed me. That snapped me back to reality.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. Loudly, I might add. I pushed him back away from me.

"You didn't stop me."

"I was in shock you retard. You know I have a boyfriend."

"But you are going to be my wife, Terra."

"No, I'm not. Please just don't do that again."

"Yeah really, don't do that again." I heard another voice in the room. It sounded like Gar's. Fuck. He saw that. "Don't do that to her. If you end up marrying her then I'll let you but until then, she is my girl, not yours."

"She won't be yours for long." Gregor said.

"You know what, as much as I love smelling all this testosterone, Gregor, your parents are probably here. We have to go downstairs. Can you two fight later?" I said as I pulled on my shoes and walked down the hall. I heard Gregor follow quickly. "Look I should probably prepare you for this. I plan on talking to your parents about calling off the marriage."

"Terra, please, no."

"I love him, Gregor. There isn't some girl that you would rather be with? You know, from back home." I asked him.

"Her name is Lilly. She's a peasant girl. Her mom works in the palace and she is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. But she can't marry me."

"Maybe we can make this work for both of us. Just try, maybe you can get Lilly too."

"I'll support you. I'll try talking to them too."

"Do your parents know of Lilly?"

"No, I always knew it could never happen so we were a secret." He looked sad when he talked of her.

We walked down the stairs in silence. Just as we reached the last step, the palace doors opened and an attractive older couple walked in. Gregor obviously looked more like his dad. They had the same oval face shape, the same strong muscular build, and they were about the same height. His mom was a petite woman who looked to be about five years younger than he husband.

"Gregor!" His mom ran towards him and pulled him into a hug when she saw him. She only went up to his shoulders. "How has your stay been?"

"It has been wonderful mother. I'd like to introduce to you, Princess Terra of Markovia."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." I said as I curtsied politely.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you my dear." His father came up to me and shook my hand.

"Shall we all go into the dining room? There are few things that my daughter wishes to discuss with you." My father said as he gestured into the dining room.

We all walked in and sat around the table. My father on one end and his father on his right. Once we were all settled my father signaled for the wine and cheese and crackers to be brought in.

"Now, my dear, what is it that you want to say?" his father said in-between bites of cheese and sips of wine.

"Well, I was hoping that your son and I could change your mind about the arranged marriage. Both of us have other people that we would much rather be with. I am dating one of the members on the superhero team that I am on. His name is Garfield Logan."

"And mother, father, you remember Ms. Larson, she is one of the ladies that work in the kitchen back home. I have been seeing her daughter, Lilly for quite some time now. I'd rather be with her."

"I had no idea about you and that peasant girl." His father said. He practically spat the word peasant.

"I always knew that you liked her." His mom whispered.

"Madam, sir…"

"Terra, please, call us George and Loretta." His mom said.

"George, Loretta, your son is very nice and he will make an excellent husband and king but just not for me. I was hoping that maybe you two could discuss it later and maybe you'll let the arranged marriage drop and Gregor and I can marry who we wish." I said pleasantly while the main course was ushered in.

"George, Loretta, would you like to join Frank and I for dessert and we can discuss what our children said?" My mom was of course taking charge. I think my dad was still surprised I said something and that Gregor was agreeing with me.


	7. wedding

Authors note: Hey guys, I just recently got a new idea. I may not be the first person to do the whole Terra goes back home because of an arranged marriage thing but I'm giving it a try. I don't own the Teen Titans. Please remember I am a college student so I may not update as much as you like.

XOXOXO, Mystery Girl.

**To Be Happy**

After dinner, Garfield, Gregor, and I were sitting upstairs in my room eating our dessert with the others. I was nervous. I think that the parents took the discussion better than I could've hoped but that didn't mean I was off the hook yet. My dad stared at me in anger throughout dinner. But I didn't care. I knew there would probably still be a wedding and I'd still have to stay here to run a country but I could try to make it on my terms. The team was trying to keep conversation light and happy but it didn't matter, I still couldn't think of anything else.

We all jumped at the sound of knocking at the door. "Princess Terra, your parents request your presence along with Prince Gregor and Mister Garfield." My parents' servant said to me through the door.

I looked at everyone in the room and motioned for Gar and Gregor to follow me downstairs. We walked back into the dining room where the parents were still sitting from dinner time. I braced myself for what was about to come. I reached for Gar's hand and he squeezed it tightly.

"Terra, you have a lot of nerve to speak the way you did tonight." My father said to me. I knew he was pissed.

"Frank, she said what was on her mind. Your daughter will make a fantastic queen one day. She's brave. You married for love, why can't our children?" George started. "Which is why we decided that you and Gregor can marry who you want, but you two must be rulers and still have a contract to not attack each other's countries. Also you two are to still get married next week as planned. Gregor, I sent for Lilly and her mother for her to arrive as soon as she can. There will be two weddings, Gregor's will be on the original date planned and Terra's will be the day after. Because of the short notice, the same decorations will be used for both weddings. I hope this makes the two of you happy."

"Yes! Thank you so much. You have our word that there will not be a war and I'm sure we can rule." I yelled as I ran forward and hugged his parents tight. Then I also hugged mine. I brought Gar over to thank my parents and to ask for my hand in marriage. I laughed and cried. I could also tell that Gregor was still in shock about this whole ordeal. He looked happy though.

****Time skip; 1 week. Gregor's wedding****

I was helping Lilly get ready for her big day with Starfire and Raven. She looked very happy with how her life had turned out. She was glowing. Since she got here a few days ago I showed her around the castle and made friends with her. Raven and Starfire often tagged along so she made friends with them too.

Lilly was a petite brunette. She was shorter than me and her eyes were green. She had more curves than I did though but she was beautiful. Gregor made a smart choice for this girl. She was also eighteen and she told stories of her and Gregor were little and they would play outside and ride horses and climb trees together before Gregor had to start acting like a prince, then they met up in secret. Royalty or not the two were still friends.

"Terra, could you zip my dress." Lilly's sweet, soft voice brought me back to the moment that I was in now. I zipped up her pure white dress so the zip rested perfectly in- between her tan shoulder blades.

"All set. You ready to go out there? We leave have two minutes." I reminded her.

She did a double check of her hair and make- up before nodding her head. "Let's go."

"Alright me first." I told her.

We went out into the hall and I knew she followed me. I signaled to the organ player to start playing the music. I watched Lilly's three year old cousin walk down the aisle as the flower girl. "Last chance to go."

She shook her head at me.

"Just wait for you cue then. You got this." I whispered before going through the doorway as the maid of honor.

I reached the end and stood there obediently in my lilac colored dress. Then the bridal march came and Lilly came out. She looked great. Starfire and I locked eyes to bask in our glory of our ability to do hair.

The preacher went through the service and the vows but I couldn't pay attention. I was too caught up in the fact that I was going to be in Lilly's shoes tomorrow. I was beginning to panic. The next thing I heard was "You may now kiss the bride."

The reception was beautiful. My mom and dad had really done a great job and I told them that. Tomorrow at my reception I was also being crowned while my mom and dad passed the throne along. I was freaking out. I managed to escape up to the castle towers and hid.

A couple of hours later I heard the door open. It startled me so my first reaction was to grab a rock to throw. It was Garfield.

"Why is it always you who comes to find me?" I asked.

"It was either me or Raven. But we figured that you would want to talk to me and not her."

Of course. "Well, you guys were right." I turned to him. "It's just all catching up to me. Tomorrow night I'll be queen and we'll be married. I'm just freaking out a bit."

"Do you want to postpone?"

"No, it's a bit of little cold feet. I'm still going through with it but it's just a huge change. We can't go back to the Titans and they'd have to come here if we want to see them."

"Terra, it'll be alright."

"I know."

We stayed up there for a couple of more hours before we went downstairs to bed for our own big day. I slept alone for the first time in a month.

I woke up to Starfire jumping for joy and singing (screeching). I figured it was so Tamarainian song for marriage. Today was going to be a long day.

I showered and ate before Raven attacked my hair. It was done up in some little up-do with curls cascading down. Starfire did my make- up with Raven supervising. I was allowed to eat some more before I had to put on my wedding dress. My dress was white with glass beads sewn into the fabric of the bodice. The skirt was made of fluffy white tulle. It went to my ankles and my light pink heels completed it. I was finally permitted to look in a mirror and I was pleasantly surprised with how I looked. I looked beautiful. I had never thought of myself that way in a dress but today I did.

"Alright guys, let's go do this."

Raven and Starfire led me into the hallway I was just leading Lilly through yesterday. I hope I don't trip. Raven and Star went first. Then it came to my turn. The entire way down I smiled and Gar while thinking to myself _please don't trip._

The preacher went through the same procedure as before and then came the vows.

"Do you, Terra Elizabeth Markov, take Garfield Mark Logan to be you lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"And do you, Garfield Mark Logan, take Terra Elizabeth Markov to by your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

That kiss is something I'll remember for the rest of my life.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Garfield Logan."

Those words brought tears to my eyes. This was all so much and it wasn't even the end.

We all went out into the garden. After the first couple dance and the father daughter dance it was time for the crowning. My father stood on the stage and called me and Gar to the stage.

"The king has moved on, long live the king." My father said while putting the crown onto Gar's head. It looked good on him. His blonde hair sticking up threw it. The guests clapped.

"The queen has moved on, long live the queen." My mother said while putting the crown on my. We hugged and cried.

The crowd bowed to us as we walked hand in hand back into the castle. It was tradition that the new royal couple conceive and heir as soon as they are crowned. We went into my bed room where it was prepared with candles and rose petals. It was perfect. He kissed me and unzipped my dress. We let it fall of my body and I stepped out of it. He led me to the bed and had me sit down. I pulled him on top of me and we began kissing hard and strong. I pulled his shirt and pants off of him and then he took off my bra. I kissed his neck and chest lightly as I went down his body. I pulled his boxers off and kissed the tip of his penis. He moaned out loud. I began to suck lightly and within minutes he came in my mouth. I crawled back up him kissing the entire time. He flipped it so he was on top of me. He kissed my breasts and stomach and inner thigh while he pulled off my panties. He dipped his head down to my clit. Oh god this felt good. The feeling I felt was intense. It rushed through me as I cried out his name. He kissed my body back up before looking in my eyes.

"You ready, my wife." He smirked down at me. He could probably feel me shaking underneath him. I was so nervous.

"Yes, my husband." He kissed me and then entered me slowly. I grasped the sheets as shots of pain went up my body. He continued until he pushed all the way in and broke my barrier. He was panting trying to keep control so I could adjust to the intrusion inside of me. I nodded against his shoulder to tell him to keep going. It hurt for a while longer and it was just uncomfortable through the entire time. He came inside of me and held me close. I stood up to go to the bathroom and my legs were wobbly and he got up to help me. I came back in and lay back down next to him. I noticed the little bit of blood on the sheets proof for my parents that this really happened and that I was in fact a virgin.

I was exhausted so once I was curled up in his arms. I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**The end**


End file.
